Why do I want to?
by mquin
Summary: What was really going on in Marceline's mind during 'What was Missing?  Sugarless Gum.


Hey guys!, so this is my first fic and I'm pretty nervous, I feel like it's my first day in school lol.

Anyway, I love Sugarless Gum and I had this idea in my head a while ago after I read the original Storyboard, which has some deleted scenes with PB and Marcy, and.. yeah that's it. Hope you enjoy it!

ps. Sorry if my English is not good ..enough for you, is that why you always avoid me? lol

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Adventure Time_** belongs to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>I was floating on my couch chillin', not a single thought on my mind, just me and my axe-bass playing some tunes.<p>

I heard something, there was something unfolding right in front of me, it was a door. Suddenly a creepy yellow creature came out of it. I recognized him, it was a Door Lord.  
>Bonnie.. <em>Princess Bubblegum<em> and I used to lock them out a long time ago.

-Mmm! –he said while moving his arms.

-What the lump..what are you doing in my lair you nasty creature! –I yelled, ready to fight that thing but when I tried reaching him, he grabbed my bass trying to take it from me.

-No one touches my bass! –I yelled at him and tried to slay him with my bass but it moved really fast and dodged it, the bass hit the floor instead.

I went after him ready to slay him again, he made a door appear again, I followed him but I totally forgot it was daytime so the sun hit me, hives and pain invading my face.  
>Feeling weak, I dropped my knees to the floor not noticing that Finn, Jake, Beemo and Bubblegum were in my house.<p>

-Marceline! Are you okay? –Finn asked me with a worried look in his face.

-Yeah... –I answered him, trying not to sound weak and lame.

When I recovered from the sun burns, everyone was gone; I suppose they went after the creature. My bass was on the floor, thank glob he didn't take it.

Feeling curious about where my friends went, I floated to my room and grabbed my hat and sun gloves, before I reached the hovering door I took my bass.  
>From the distance I saw that the Door Lord entered a giant door, disappearing from our sight.<p>

In the archway of the door there was a phrase.

_"This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band."_

Princess Bubblegum explained Finn that the door was from the Door Lord and that we used to lock them up but they kept breaking out. I remembered all of that, all the memories from our adventures.

-They broke out because _you_ let them live. –I playfully told her.

She made an angry noise, glob, she looked so cute.. Argh! what am I thinking about?, we are not like that, not anymore.

-Ladies, ladies, ladies –Finn waved his arms in a placating manner – That guy is inside that door so we gotta put our heads together to open this door, so we get our.. ehm..so we can get our stuff back. What'd he steal from you guys? –Finn said to us.

-Uhh.. - I muttered

I didn't get any stolen, I was just hanging with them, but I will sound so lame if I said that.

- I-I can't say I recall. –Bubblegum said looking away, why was she blushing?

-Look, it doesn't matter what got stole! –I finally said.

-Agreed, retrieving our junk with all expedience is what's vital.. so I can get away from the train wreck queen. –Bubblegum said looking at me.

Ouch, that actually hurt a bit, I looked at her with an annoyed look.

-Alright then! let's music this door open! –Finn suddenly said.

-I got this! –Jake said retrieving his viola from Finn's backpack.

Beautiful music echoed through pass, Finn was clapping along to the music then started to dance. Glob, they are such adorable dorks.

I floated to them.

-Don't think it's working guys, it doesn't look the door likes it. –I said.

-Oh no, what are we doing wrong? –Finn asked.

-The door said it'll open for a genuine band.. Claps and a fiddle don't make a band –I said to both of them.

Jake gasped with a shocked look.

-Now Jake, she's right. We gotta music this door open.. as a quintet. –Finn said with a grin.

-Can I be the jerk in the band? Because that's an important part of a band success. Hmph! –Jake said while shrinking his face.

-And I'll be the leader. –I said

-Oh, but perhaps I – Bubblegum tried to interject and I floated higher.

-I know how to get through this door, we're gonna lay down a chill jam –I said while playing my bass.

-Hey, yeah yeah yeah! –Finn said pumping his fist in excitement.

-Just keep it cool, got that Princess? –I said pointing to Bubblegum.

Hmph –Bubblegum scowled and lifted Beemo, she takes Beemo's faceplate off, fiddling with circuits inside it.

I love messing with her.

-Let's see if you hacks can keep up with my raw talent! –Jake starts playing the viola while Finn beatboxes to the melody.

I started to sing, all the lyrics appearing in my head instantly.

_La da da da da,  
>I'm gonna bury you in the ground,<br>La da da da da,  
>I'm gonna bury you with my sound,<br>I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_

I was floating in front of Bonnie, I wanted to express all the feelings I have for her, after that fight he had years ago, I wanted her to know I still feel the same way about her, I know that deep inside she does too.

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face__  
>I'm gonna..<em>

-Marceline, that's too distasteful! –Bubblegum said

-Oh.. you don't like that?–How can she say that? I was just about to open my heart to her, unless she.. –or do you just don't like me! –I yelled at her floating so I can be on top of the door.

I was really pissed off, how can she be like that after all this time? I thought she was over it, like I am, she wasn't the only one who got her heart broken, you know?. I started to sing, not thinking about the lyrics I was singing.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you_

_Well,_

_I'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist_

_I forget what landed me on your black list_

The faces in the door started to lit and open their mouths.

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

_So, why do I want to? Why do I want to…_

Oh no, did I just sing that to her? Make up with her?

I saw her, staring at me deeply with a shocked expression on her face.

_To… bury you in the ground and drink the blood from your… ugh_

-Stop staring at me! Ugh, you threw me off! –I floated where she was sitting, yelling at her.

The faces on the door were calm again.

-Come on everybody! Don't stop now, the door was responding to our music! –Finn said – I wonder what it liked, or what was missing?

-I know what was missing! Talent! I'm getting outta here! You hacks! Talentless hacks! –Jake said.

Before he went away, Jake whispered to me.

-Psst! Hey Marceline, let me go borrow a pair of pants from your house.

-What?

-It's for the band!

-Uh... okay.

-See you later, sellouts! –Jake said to us and stormed off.

Man.. I liked him better when he was afraid of me.

-Maybe, to be a genuine band.. we need to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds! –Finn said removing his backpack –Let's take a noodle break!

Finn pulled a brick of pasta from his backpack and showed it to us. Bonnie and I looked at each other then back to Finn.

I started floating to my home for –

-No! wait, don't go to! –Finn said to me

-I'm just gonna get stuff to cook that –I said to calm him down.

While looking for a pot and a hotplate, I started thinking about everything I sang a to PB, I lost it, I couldn't control my emotions, I hope I didn't ruin the little relationship we had left.

-I'm back yo! –I grabbed Beemo to connect it to the hotplate.

I turned my head to watch the sun, it was setting so I took my hat off. We started talking and laugh with Finn to pass the time.

-For our next attempt I want to be the lead –Bubblegum said.

-Sounds cool, my bud –Finn said to her.

Jake came back with some jeans and a mohawk.

-Jake, you came back! -Finn yelled in excitement.

-Shut your face! I came back for the music. -he said trying to look badass.

PB then started to boss everyone around, ordering things to do with her annoying scientific language, it was kinda cute though. Everything was a disaster; I strummed angrily while Finn did all those stupid sounds making me more annoyed.

-Everyone! Stick to my blueprints.. –PB said, suddenly Beemo was on fire –I may have, um..miscalculated –she said embarrassed.

-Ha! Looks like you aren't perfect as you thought, guess you can't judge me anymore. –I said with a hint of sadness in my voice, remembering our fight.

Princess Bubblegum jumped to her feet to look directly at my face.

-I never said you had to be perfect! –Bubblegum responded –just don't be a total screw-up!

-Alright, 'time out' guys –Finn said trying to calm both of us doing a 'time out' gesture.

That's it, now I'm mad. I spat at her hoodie, receiving an angry look from her. Bubblegum started walking away furious, Beemo following her.

I sniffed, trying to control my tears.

-Freakin' Bonibel...always.. and I.. I – Tears starting to well in my eyes – Ugh! I'm outta here too.

-Marceline! Everyone!.. wait! –Finn says before I leave.

Clap..Clap..Clap..Clap

_Everyone… Bubblegum… I'm so dumb… I should have just told you… what I lost was a piece of your hair!  
><em>_Now it's gone, gone forever,  
>but I guess, what does it matter?<br>__When I just... just had all of you there.  
>Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...<br>if you're even my friends._

-You like this? –said Finn talking to the door –this is what was missing, the truth!

We all turn around to look at him. I started to play my bass.

_What am I to you? __Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?  
>What am I to you? <em>_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?  
>Do you think that I don't understand?<br>I just wanted us together and to play as a band,  
>Last night was the most fun I've ever had,<br>Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other._

Finn was pointing at us, Bonnie and I exchanged looks, I smiled at her and then she smiled back, it was warm, like the ones she used to give me. With just one look everything was forgotten.

Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls.  
>And you, Jake,<p>

_I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._  
><em>What am I to you?<em>

_Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?  
>What am I to you?<br>Finn: Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_  
><em>I just wanted us together and to play as a band<em>  
><em>I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,<em>  
><em>I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there.<em>

_Oh oh, you, a-a-a-a-are  
>my best friends in the world.<br>__You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
><em>_That's ri-i-i-i-ight  
>I'm talking about the two of you girls, and you, Jake,<em>

I was floating right next to Bonnie, singing with her, sharing another glance before we closed our eyes and continued singing.

_I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.  
>Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this do-o-o-or break!<em>

Everything lit up, Finn holding his power pose with the door open. Door Lord was munching on a sandwich.

-Hand over our stuff Door Lord! –Jake said

The Door Lord was gesturing rapidly, trying to explain something.

-What's he's trying to say? –Finn asked

-I totally get it –I start to explain– he may have stolen our treasures..

-But by doing so, he showed us.. –PB continued

-That the real treasure is friendship! –Jake finished

-Hmmm hmmm! –The Door Lord hummed happily flapping his hands in joy.

We totally beat the lump out of him after that, of course. Jake started to take their stuff out of the bag: his lame blanket from his pupster days, a controller for Beemo, PB's lock of hair for Finn.. I don't even wanna know what he does with that.

-Marceline.. here's your rock shirt –said Jake pushing the shirt towards me.

But the Door Lord didn't steal anything from me, a black shirt?, I recognized that, but it can't be-

-S' mine! That's mine. –Bubblegum snatches the shirt away from Jake.

She kept the shirt.. she kept the shirt. I gave that shirt to her when I took her to her first concert, it was our first date. What does it mean, then?, why does she always acts like an ice-queen?

-You.. kept the shirt I gave you. –I said lowering my head to hide my blush.

-Yeah. It, uh, means a lot to mean. –She said wiggling the shirt.

-But you never wore it..

-Dude, I wear it all the time –PB said putting the shirt on – as pajamas!

I can believe it, if she has the shirt I have her years ago, she still has f–

-Wait a minute, if that's Bubblegum's shirt.. what are you missing Marceline? –Finn suddenly asked.

I stared at him, with a blank expression on my face, not knowing what to say.

-Wait a second! You don't have a thing! You just wanted to hang out with us! –Finn said pointing at me.

-No I didn't!

-No way, you are caught! I figured you out! –Finn said.

Everyone started laughing at me, I turned into a horrible monster to scare them.

-I'll kill you! – I said while chasing them

* * *

><p>After the chase I went to Candy Kingdom, I floated to PB's balcony, knocking on the glass door and waiting for her to let me in. She was wearing the shirt, a smile escaped my lips, she wasn't lying about that.<p>

-Uh.. we need to talk. -I told her

She let me in, then we awkwardly sat on the bed.  
>We talked at the same time, laughing after.<p>

-You first. -I said to her.

She smiled at me.

-Look Marceline, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything, treating you like that all these years was not.. royally. Let's just forget about that night, the nasty fight we had, and let's be friends, okay? -Bubblegum said.

I looked at her puzzled, not knowing what to say.

-Bon- I mean, Bubblegum, ugh, is it okay if I called you Bonnie again? it's weird calling you by your last name. -I said to her.

She chuckled.

-You always do what you want, so call me whatever you want to. -She said to me with a warm look.

-Umm, it's just that, I can not be friends with you Bonnie.

-What?, what do you mean you can't? -she looked at me, her eyes were starting to tear up.

-Don't cry. -I told her.

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

-Bonnie.. what I'm trying to say is that I-I.. Oh for glob's sake..

I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her. Letting go of all the emotions of the past years, before it got more intense I let go of her. I grabbed her hand with mine.

-I want to be more _than_ friends again with you Bonibell, I love you and I will always do. Let's forget about what happened, the fight, ugh I don't want to think about it, I said a lot of things to you, a lot of things I regret, so yeah, I wanted yo say that to you.. it will be okay, you know if you don't want to -I said looking her in the eye.

She kissed me, more intense than before, letting me know that she feels the same, just with her sweet lips.

-Of course I want to, silly. I've missed you so much Marcy, I love yo.u -she said to me, our faces just inches apart from each other.

-I love you too, always have and always will. -I told her, kissing her once more.

We just sat there, for a couple of minutes, enjoying the silence with our hands entwined.

-So Marceline, in that song of yours, there's something that's troubling me.. -she said

-What is it, Bon? -I asked her with a worried look.

-How is it even possible for you to suck the pink out of my skin?.. it's not scientifically possible. -she said with a pout.

I laid her on the bed, floating just a little bit above her body, starting to kiss her.

-Oh.. I'll show you how it is possible, Princess.

* * *

><p>This ship is canon, I don't care what anyone says lol<p>

When I watched 'Go with Me' I thought Marceline was messing things up on purpose, so that PB wouldn't have to date Finn because she would be jealous if she dated anyone other than herself. What do you think of my little theory? lol

If you review, you'll get a free trip on the Morrow! SKREEEEE!


End file.
